Secrets we keep
by KatyAnne26
Summary: Another Mafia story. An idea I've had for a while and quickly typed up. I don't know if people want me to expand on it or continue it. Let me know.
1. Chapter 1

Ana POV.

 _I can feel someone shaking me awake, yet again Mia and I have fallen asleep with little Alice between us she is a perfect copy of her mom but with copper hair instead of brown._

 _"Annie, Annie please wake up" I look at my older sister in the eye she looks terrified. She's only eighteen but looks like she's aged 10 years since Ali was born._

 _"Mimi what's going on?" I can hear gun shots out side the bedroom door, and my father shouting in Italian_

 _"Fottiti , maiale colombiano !"_

 _"Hyde and Rodriguez are here, they think Papa is weak allowing me to have Ali cat , and with Harrison in the wind god knows what's going to happen." The gun shots get closer_

 _"Please Annie bear take Ali and hide" I pull my niece into my arms as Mia places a bag around my neck, She pushes me into our escape tunnel closing the wall just before the door bursts open_

 _"Amelia, Amelia, Amelia, where's that bastard child Amelia?" I can hear a man's voice dripping with venom_

 _"You'll never find her!" Mia sound's so strong it's hard to believe this is the last time I see and hear my sister alive_

 _"prendersi cura di mia figlia trovare suo padre ti amo" BANG (look after my daughter find her father I love you)_

I shoot up in bed, meno male, thank god for that. I look at little Alice asleep next to me, it's hard to believe that was 5 years ago. I've been on the run for 5 years. I snug Ali into bed and creep out of the door. thanking Virgin Mary and all the saints that when I arrived in Boston I found a lovely little bed sit run by Mr and Mrs Taylor. I was able to pay for the room with the money Mia had stored in the backpack.

I creep down the stairs and I see Taylor polishing his boots in the kitchen, once a Marine always a Marine.

"Good morning Miss Harrison" yes I used my long lost brother's name as my last so sue me, I couldn't use the name Steele could I .

"How do you do that Taylor seriously, " I giggle

"It's habit Ana, you taking Ali with you today?" Ah yes my audition. I found a lovely job working in a children's Library it meant that I could bring Ali with me. I started a play group called Twinkle Twinkle singing star, all the rich, housewives and mother's or nanny's brought their children. That's where I met Kate Grey, she was the wife of Elliott Grey the owner of 5 major night clubs in the area as well as the Mafia I know I know but they couldn't find out who I am Ali and I are the only ones left. After grabbing a coffee a few times on my lunch break after class, while Ali and her daughter Ava played she suggested that I should audition for the club Speakeasy she said I had the voice for it.

So today was Saturday and I had an audition with Elliott and his brother who he owned the club with. I asked Kate to keep the fact that I had Ali and she agreed that it was no-bodies business.

If I could get this job i'd be working evening's from 9-1am and believe me I needed the money. I could barely scrape by on the money Mia left and my wages from the Library.

Christian POV.

I'm leaning back on my chair cigar in one hand and Irish whiskey in the other, as Gia sucks me off. I've had a shit day hell i've had a shit 5 years. As I zip up my dress pants my brother Ethan strolls in looking perplexed as usual since his girlfriend and Daughter we're killed by the Columbian's out in Seattle I haven't seen him smile same goes for Harrison, he not only lost his older sister but his twin sister too his little Sorella.

"Rite mate you okay?" I ask waving Gia out, she gives good head but I can't stand the small talk she's such a gowl.

"Yeah, i'm good just to let you know that we have that girl Rose Harrison coming into audition today, Kate thinks she's something"

Ah yes Kate, the pain in my ass the skank that landed my older brother Elliott forcing him to marry her as she was pregnant with the brat that is Ava.

"Right yes but singing with a bunch of rug rats and singing on a stage with a backing band is totally different."

"I know, but come on Kate has Elliott's ball's hanging next to her prada and Gucci." Ethan's lips twitch

"Ah come on let's see if she's talking shite" I make my way down to the main for, I love this club more than anything, it's a speakeasy of sorts it only plays live bands and mostly alternative music. I can hear the dickbrain talking shit again. Sitting at the bar facing the stage. Oh I forgot to explain I'm Christian Grey head of the Irish Mob in Chicargo, as well as club owner. I have 10 clubs and Irish pubs in Chiargo alone. I make my way down stair to the main room of the club. we have a strip club and a brothel on the upper floors.

"Yo Chris my man!" Elliot and I bump fists.

"So has this Rose girl arrived yet?" I snag his whiskey feeling the burn and it runs down my throat.

"Fuck you very much she's on stage, right little vixen if I wasn't married and I knew she was Irish I would bang her" the dickhead he'd bang anything with legs. I see the house lights dim and the spot light on the stage turn on, the gentle notes of the piano start and I role my eyes, great Marc our house pianist is playing maybe 'Rose' has chickened out. Then just like that the spot moves to highlight a brunette sitting at the piano, what the fuck.

"Fuck, Chris she plays too" Elliott mutters. I loosen my tie and stare at this enigma in front of me. She raises her head and I see the most beautiful women I've ever laid eyes on and when she opens her mouth the world stops, it's like she is singing to my soul.

"Shit she looks like Mia?" Ethan glares at the stage and turns to leave, he can't stand seeing any women who reminds him what he lost. Losing a wife is one thing but a daughter a new born baby is another. It's because of that we're at war with Seattle and Jack fucking Hyde!

I'm snapped back to the present as this beautiful angel flawlessly ends her song. We all clap she stands and jumps off the stage.

I adjust my pants and follow Elliott over to where she's picking up her bag. Muttering to her self i'm sure I hear Italian.

"Cad é do bharúil Chris , Ba bhreá liom píosa di !( What do you think Chris, i'd love a piece of her!)" Elliot states in our mother tongue just as i'm about to answer she surprises me

"Cad é a cheapann do bhean chéile faoi sin ?" Rose stares at my brother i have to hold in a laugh.

"Miss Harrison, please forgive my brother, I believe he was dropped on his head as a child" I hold my hand out

"I'm Christian, Christian Grey and your, Irish?" I hedge my bets,

"Hardly!" she snorts "I just know a few languages my father..." she wipes a tear "My father believed in learning different languages was the way to get anywhere in the world." I smile hmmm just like ours he forced us to learn Spanish and Italian so we could understand our enemy although the Italians should have been our allies by know I wish i'd met Harrison's sister she was going to be my wife and in all accounts beautiful, although Miss Harrison here is close.

"So Miss Harrison, your performance was amazing, the job is yours if you want it" She bops up and down like a child on speed.

"Yes, thank you Mr Grey Gratci Gratci!" Elliott still has his mouth open in shock.

"Well Miss Harrison I need to do a back ground check and give you your schedule are you able to dance as well as sing?" I see her blush wow she is beautiful

"A,urm you can call me Rose, Mr Grey and yes I go dance." Hmmm I can't wait to get to know Miss Rose Harrison.

"Well, Rose please meet our stage manager Ros tomorrow in order to get your costumes in order as well as the pieces your wanting to perform. You'll work 5 nights a week 9 til 1 am Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday as well as a Tuesday which is one of our busiest nights. And please call me Christian" I explain

"Thanks you so much Christian..." another blush.

 **Ana POV.**

I leave the underground club into the fresh Chicago air. I got the job and after the probation period okay 6 months I get health insurance, I signed on the spot when I saw that. I can feel my phone vibrate awww Ali

"Zia, Zia Ana did you get it!" her cute little voice

"Yes Missy Alice I start tonight so i'm coming home we can have a girl day some dinner and then bed for you missy" she giggles when I explain the outfits I have luckily all I'm doing tonight is singing with the band.

When I get home Alice and Gail are cooking . "Hello my little love!" I kiss her fore head and grab a cookie

"Ana I didn't finish that one yet spit it out!" god she's so much like her mother.

"Ali, I'm not spiting it out it's in my belly" she giggles.

"Okay Zia!"

We play all afternoon as well as watch her favourite film Frozen.

"Well little mimi it's bath and Bed Zia Ana has to go to work " I smile at her and chase her into our bathroom luckily there is only us in the bed sit Gail and Taylor were to happy with us to let anyone else ruin it. They were unable to have children and only they know our try identity.

After singing her bedtime song I tuck her in and make sure Gail is okay to keep an eye

"Of course dear go and try and enjoy yourself, is that what your wearing?" I laugh she's a natural mother.

"This is my outfit for tonight its a gothic alternative night."

"Where's the rest of it! Oh Jason look at this!" I giggle looking at a very embarrassed Taylor. My outfit isn't that bad. A short flower dress and chain belt with high black boots my hair curled to the inch of its life.

"At least wear a coat!" Gail throws her hands in the air.

"I promise" I laugh checking my bag yep everything's good.

 **Christian POV.**

I hate alternative night it's stupid getting ready for the biggest night of the year Halloween, with Miss Harrison it's not going to be too bad. I change into my black on black suit. I take a hit of coke to chill myself out. Why am I so on edge, I just can't wait to see Rose.

"Hey C the club is sick bro!" I see Elliott is already drunk

"Well that's what we like 3 weeks of madness until Halloween!" I cackle.

" Whatever bro that Rosie chick is on now!" I snap my head around from the mirror and almost knock everyone over as I make it to the side of the stage in our reserved table.

"I take it you like Rose..." Kate sips her drink

"Bite me!" I snap.

The song open's I can't tell what it is but Rose makes her way to centre stage fuck were her legs that long this morning and her eyes so blue the perfect shade. The chandelier shines and she starts singing her opening number, the crowd going mental in front of us. She must have performed 3 maybe 4 songs. She thank's everyone bowing it can't be the end. The crowd scream encore and she comes back on sitting on the lid of my piano fuck that is hot, she starts the song love me like you do. Fuck she's looking straight at me I can't seem to get this lass out of my head she is going to be mine, even though I know she's lying about something no-ones background check is that clean.

"Thank you and good night please enjoy tonight's special guest..."

I'm off my seat and head to her changing area I adjust my cock in my trousers making my way back. I'm stopped.

"Hey boss!" Fucking Harrison

"Steele! How you doing what you doing back?" I man hug him

"Nothin' keeping me in Washington, deep down I know Annie is alive I can feel it she's so close I just have to hope and pray I find her!" he smiles "What are you after a bit of tail?" smug bastard

"Actually yes a lovely lady Rose Harrison our new entertainment I mean singer." I correct myself.

"Well, can't to see her!"

I see Rose talking to Ros about costumes for tomorrow night she's dancing in some of the routines. I call her once and nothing she goes to leave when I tap her shoulder.

"Miss Harrison"

"Oh Mr Grey sorry, I did see you there did you enjoy the show?" enjoy?

"Well yes I did Rose please accept my invitation to a drink tonight?"

"Oh I ahhhhhhhh wish I IIIII could but I ahhh..." she's making excuses and drunk?

"Please I need to umm..." she heads for the door for fuck sake

"Say no more Miss Harrison..." she runs into the bathroom slamming the door.

"Miss Harrison, Miss Harrison?"I shout nothing what the fuck i put my ear to the door and nothing shaking the knob it's locked. I step back and kick the open, she's lying there with a surigne in her leg oh fuckin hell she's od'd.

"Rose! Rose!" I throw the needle away and carry her to my office. I place her on the couch and pace, fucking drugs you kidding me and she runs Ava's singing class. Never again she's gone!

"ROSE!" I bellow

"Mr Grey why am I where am I!" she doesn't seem drunk now the smack must have sobered her up

"You're in my office Miss Harrison and your fired." I hold my hand up I don't need to hear it.

"But..."

"Elliott get her a cab home! Your done in this town Miss Harrison!"

Ana POV

Fired, fired for taking my insulin, what kind of man does that he threw my last dose that usually lasts me a few weeks fuck I need to track the dealer down get some of the black market stuff. Fuck. Elliott pays for the cab and I ask them to pullover i'll walk home.

I start to walk home when everything goes black.

Christian POV.

Fucking drugs seriously, I should never have given her the chance never again. I make my way to the bar where Kate and Harrison are sitting.

"Oh Harri she is beautiful maybe I could hook you up if lover boy here doesn't get to her first"

"Never gonna happen, don't do addicts." I sip my whiskey straight.

"Addicts Chrisitan, what did you do?" Kate slaps the whiskey out of my hand "Ana doesn't do drugs!" she slaps her hand over her mouth

"Ana? Who's Ana?"

"Rose I meant Rose it's her stage name!" Kate tried to cover up

"She's a drunk and an addict she could barely walk before I caught her shooting up in the bathroom."

"You fucking idiot did you see what she was taking?" at the same time Ros comes to the bar carrying the same syringe Rose used.

"Hey Chris we need to find the owner of this, their gonna need it!" What the fuck now

"Ana is diabetic!" Kate screams

"Holy fuck !" and I have her medication she wasn't drunk she's having a hypo.

"Elliott where did the taxi take her?" I grab is arm.

"Urm they didn't they pulled over and she walked the drugs off" Elliott comments

"Fuck we need to find her! Harrison track the number of Rose Harrison! Stat!" I run out of the club with the boys on my tail I grab the first ride I have in the lot my spyder and track down my Rose.

"Boss what are we doing?" Harrison asks

"Rose, she wasn't taking drugs but insulin" I throw the pen at Harri, who suddenly becomes quite.

"There C !" Ethan points to the side of a road where a low life is trying to pull Rose down the ally I slam on my breaks and oull out my glock shooting the scum between the eyes. I run to Rose.

"Rose, Rose, le do thoil, le do thoil le do thoil!" I shake her and nothing. "Elliott get the car we need to get her help!" I go to pick her up and Harrison starts screaming and crying in Italian

"Annie! Ana, Holy Fuck mia sorella mio gemello che sei qui tu sei vivo ! " he falls to his knees grabbing Rose out of my arms.

"we need to go I can't lose her I can't!" he keeps repeating I speed to the closest hospital and Harrison is out of the door before the car stops. I follow behind as the doctors take charge.

"Christian" he sobs I don't understand.

"Harrison who is she to you?" I sound jealous.

"My sister that's Ana, my twin" that means Rose is Ana and Ana is or was my wife.

Ana POV.

Oh fuck my life that's bright! I close my eyes and regain focus I shouldn't have eaten that cookie but a proper meal. I over did it on stage. I could tell I was going into a hypo. I was fired and sent home then what? I feel to my sides and feel 2 sets of hands one singing I song I knew

"If a great wave shall fall It'd fall upon us all Well I hope there's someone out there Who can bring me back to you"

Fuck I must be dead Harri is here! "Come on Annie!" I snap my eyes open.

"Harri?" I whisper he pulls me into a body crushing hug.

"Harrison! Am I dead?" I cry

"Oh baby no, no your not, Annie you had a Hypo be lucky we found you" I can't believe my twin brother's here after 5 years of thinking he was dead.

"Oh fuck!" I try to get up.

"No you don't Anastasia." Fuck that's Mr Grey

"Chris...I mean Mr Grey why are you"

"Please forgive me Anastasia I didn't let you explain " he runs his hand down my cheek

"I have to, please I have to go she'll be worrying how long have I been?"

"Almost a day who will be worried Ana?" Harrison asks

"Ali, Alice Amelia"

"She...she's alive but Mia, she..."

"She died Hyde killed her, but how how did you?" I ask my brother

"Hyde seriously? I had snuck out that night to smoke some pot by the river when I returned the house was up in flames. Carrick and Grace took me in" He explains

"I thought you'd died." I sob

"Ana i'm going to send for Ali who's looking after her?" Christian asks.

"The Taylors are looking after her while I worked nights and she comes with me during the day."

"Okay she'll be here before you know it" Christian puts his phone back into his jacket pocket.

"So Hyde what has he gotta do with anything?" Christian asks

"He killed Mom, dad and Mia as well as everyone else!" I clarify

"Ros...Ana. um why rose..."

"It's her middle name!" Harrison answers for me "And my name as your last?" he kisses my cheek. Fuck I have my big twin brother back.

"I'm sorry I lied Mr Grey I didn't want anyone knowing who I was I wasn't to stay lost." I explain.

" It's okay Annie we understand, fuck Ethan C we need to get him here." Harrison yells

"Ethan? Who's ethan?" I ask no one answers before Ali runs in

"Zia Ana! What happened! I rided in a big limbo thing!"

"It's rode and Limo baby girl" I kiss her hair as Christian, Harrison and Elliott gasps.

"Ana! What happened who are these?" Gail and Taylor rush in

"Gail, Jason this is my brother Harrison." I introduce the boys to my make shift family as Ali snuggles into my side. We chat for a while but shortly after they leave another man who looks alot like Christian comes in.

"Oh my god Mia?" he falls to the fall "Chris...she...oh my god that's Mia!" Ethan screams making Ali jump, I kinda recognise him for a picture Mia had.

"Zia Ana who dat?" Ali whispers.

"That Ali is your uncle Harrison" I point to Harri and he makes Ali giggle. "Also your other uncles Christian and Elliott." I point and they wave

"But who's dat he's got the same colour hair and eyes as me?" Ali is such a clever little girl

"That baby girl is your Daid, your papa!" I explain

"My papa?" Ali jumps of the bed and into Ethan's arms they collapse on the floor Ethan holding her as if she's going to disappear.

"You taught her Irish?" Christian asks

"Italian and Spanish to we're both working on French." I explain I look at Christian and his face shows awe.

"Thank you, Thank you so much!" Ethan sobs "I was there when she was born but was sent away shortly after for everyone's safety. They thought if they knew I was Irish Ailís Amelia Grey Steele would be in danger"

"So she's a Grey? Your Irish? Papp explained that we would be joined as we have the same history and family values, it was arranged for me to be married along with Harrison" I say aloud

"Yes Annie, I'm arranged to marry Elena Lincoln a daughter of an Irish family and you were I mean are to marry Christian" Harrison explains the last part fast

"Marry, Christian?" I ask

"Yes, I only ever saw your from afar but when we believed you were dead I mourned and decided to never marry or give anyone my heart. When you first came into the club I tried to convince myself that I couldn't give you my heart but it felt like you already owned it. " he explains

"I knew about the marriage and when I saw you I couldn't put into words how I felt, you already own me..." we're about to kiss when the door to my room opens and there stands Carrick and Grace Grey head's of the Irish Mafia.

"What's going on here?" Carrick quirks his eyebrow.

Christian POV.

Ana, Rose is Ana, who should be my wife. She's alive along with my niece Ali. I'm close to kissing my future when the door opens.

"Ma, Da!" Elliott rushes to our parents.

"Our son's what's going on we arrive home for a surprise visit when we get home we hear your all at the hospital " Carrick explains

"Ana Rose?" My mom clamps a hand over her mouth. " Oh my Annie?"

"Gracie Rose!" Ana sobs

"Hold mother and all the saints" my mom slips into her Irish accent

"Anasistia Rose Steele!" Grace hurry's over to Ana and kisses her

"I thought i'd never see you again!" Ana sobs

"Ma?" I ask

"I'm her godmother your father her god father we were chosen to look after these two" she points between Harrison and Ana. "So you remember me?"

"Of course your the reason I love the classics and of course Ballet" Ana giggles.

"Oh my dear I thought you were lost we buried you but I oh my goodness!"

"Zia Ana?" Ali pipes up

"Oh my gosh Mia?" Carrick Gasps

"Ali Cat these are your Nana and Pops!" I can't believe the turn out for today.

"Oh Christian, Ana you can marry like we hope you would!" My mom cries

"One step at a time Ma one step at a time!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Christian POV.**

Fuck tonight has been a total drain. The women who should be my wife we assumed to be dead is alive along with my eldest niece. Ethan is over the moon to have is "Aingeal beag" his little angel back. But fuck me Rose I mean Ana she is perfect I knew I had a connection to her but damn. She's more beautiful than the photo Ray and Carla gave me all those years ago, no wonder I didn't recognise her, she's like a fine wine better with age. I am total fucked. How can I expect this angel love me?

I head down towards the vending machines to grab a coffee, I can't believe this has happened I thought she was dead but know she's here and i'm expected to marry her. _Thanks ma._ Sitting on the most uncomfortable chair I think back to the day I met Ray and Carla.

 _Flash back_

 _I'm here getting ready to leave and propose to Ana I'm starring at the most beautiful girl in the world Ana Steele, and her parents have decided to make me her husband. I'm one lucky son of a bitch. I remember the day Ray and Carla introduced themselves to me. They'd been family friends for years Carla coming here from Ireland with my Da. How could I have said no? I think back to the day that started the cluster fuck of events;_

 _I've just turned 17 and having just becoming a made man and a capo to my father I'm sitting in my fathers office drinking a whiskey and meeting with_ Ray and Carla Steele.

"Christian, are you sure you're happy about this arrangement

"Da, i've known about this marriage for the last 5 years I understand we had to wait for Ana and I came of age" Awesome an arranged marriage to strengthen our families Ethan already has Mia and Elliott a decent Irish lass Kate. Don't get me wrong ive tried all shapes and sizes but never Italian. I couldn't wait.

"That's settled then our Ana will marry Christian by the end of the year Ana is turning 17 next month, we don't want you to meet until it's time..." Ray starts i'd just turned 17 a month earlier.

"We don't want any other pregnancies before the wedding, but here" Carla waves her finger then passes me a photo of a beautiful brunette in a cheerleading outfit.

"Christian Ray and Car your mother and I have had this arranged since Ana was born, you will be the next generation and hopefully the most powerful" my Da explains again..

"Christian i'm trusting you with my baby girl, we keeping this under wraps until I control our runners" Ray puffs on his cigar

"And we are the only ones who know about this Carla?" My father asks, Carla Steele was adopted by my father's family at a young age after my grandpa killed her father she's 100 percent Irish and my da's little sister for all intense and purposes although an Irish Italian alliance scares alot of people.

"The only ones, we have some turmoil in our ranks and we need to make sure our daughters and son are taken care of, hell we've only told Ana of an arranged marriage no names and no photographs. But she's happy I see a sparkle in her eye that someone wants her and will take care of her" To right, she will want for nothing and there is no way I will have a goomah as the Italians call a slag.

 _I'm snapped out of my day dream by shouting and Italian. Harrison._

 _"They've killed my family their gone I have no one, Elliott just kill me please my twin she's gone!" he screams._

 _I collapse unable to breathe unable to think I drop the photo and the engagement ring her father gave me I fall into the arms of another women the she devil Elena. She introduced me to the fact that love is for fools and the world of BDSM. I could never love another with Ana gone but I needed a release that day I lost my heart and became a DOM._

 _Flashback ended._

I slam my head against the wall fuck I've been a DOM for the last 5 years can I really love again even though my love for Ana has never gone away, can I make love? Can I leave the need to control behind? She is pure and angelic can I do vanilla? My phone rings and I see it's Elena. Speak of the she devil.

"Grey!" I snap

"Well hello to you to handsome!" even being on the phone to her I feel sick to my stomach

"What do you want Elena?" I pinch the bridge of my nose

"Well I've been trying to get a hold of you for day's i've found you another sub a perfect brunette." Oh yes I forgot to mention all 15 of my subs have been carbon copies of Ana without her beauty and her purity. Brunette, Blue eyes and petite. FUCK MY LIFE I drown out Elena's constant chatter thinking about that perfect angel in the room down the hall.

"...and I have been trying to see if this new girl can be trained a few weeks with me and she will be perfect just your type Christian." I snap back to the conversation

"New girl Elena?" I warn

"Roseann or Rose something she would be perfect and looking at her back ground check alone she could use the money" my lives have collided fuck me.

"You will do no such thing Elena Rose no longer works for..."

"Yeah I understand that hence why I asked she's a drug addicted correct?" How the fuck did she know?

"She'll be perfect easy to tame into submission" What fucking planet am I on is this what she does.

"No Elena you will not I don't want to repeat myself" I turn Dom/don

"Ooo Christian you know you turn me on when you talk like that!" she moans "I'm touching myself for you right now" oh jesus

"Elena, stop you have a fiancé now think about Harrison that's why I called off our arrangement" but now i'm thanking my lucky stars I did not just because of my brother from another mother but know Ana.

"Oh that big brute hasn't laid a finger on me he wants to wait until marriage, I have to get my rocks of somewhere?" she moans again

"Leave it Elena if I ever need you i'll phone you don't phone me again" I throw my phone across the corridor it smashes into pieces. Fuck my life

 **Ana POV**

"I still can't believe your here Ana Banana I knew somehow I knew you were alive but here in the same city" I giggle at Harrison's nickname

"Of course twin, you'd know I told you we're together forever I bet we even die on the same day!" I smile

"Okay Practical Magic, you okay with Ethan taking Ali cat home Mr and Mrs Taylor are going with him I think Grace offered them a job as Ali's nanny and Jason as your CPO." Harrison explains

"Harri, I don't need a CPO?" do I, the door opens and Grace walks in with a tray of food.

"Yes you do me you and Ali are the last of the Steele line and there are plenty of people who want us dead I deal with it on a daily bases." Grace clips Harrison across the back of the head

"Hush you, we can deal with this tomorrow, Annie doesn't need any more stress. Luckily for you as i'm still registered as a doctor here in Chicago you can be discharged into my care once you eat a meal and they check your sugar level again" Yes I get to go home hang on

"And where would home be?" I peel the lid off the yoghurt.

"Grey Manor, now I know you haven't been there since gosh you two were babies just after your christening but I promise you baby girl you'll be safe with us Gail and Taylor are moving into the huntsman cottage on the grounds." I laugh

"Very snow white" Grace touches my cheek

"I'm living a fairytale" I whisper

"Yes you are sweet child..." Christian walks back into the room carrying a holdall "and there's your prince" I look up between my lashes.

"Come on Harrison walk and old lady to her car" Grace put her arm through his

"Well when I see an old lady I will but in the mean time I'll escort you to the house, see you later sis"

"Bye twin" I wave, fuck with just Christian and I in the room the tension is thick.

"I can't believe you two are twins he acts like well..." he mutters

"Yea everyone said that but it's true he is 10 minutes older. Is that for me?" I ask pointing at my holdall the one Mia gave me

"Yes sorry i'll let you get dressed ..." I jump out of bed and pull off the gown luckily im still in my boxers and bra I see Christian stare at my tattoos.

"Like what you see?" I mock

"You've got ink?" I gently trace my fingers over my tattoo on my ribs and above my heart

"I never noticed them before" he moves closer I don't pull back "Their beautiful" he runs his finger over my Ti Amo tattoo above my heart " I love you" he whispers I can barely hear him. He moves closer placing his hand on my sides.

"It's...it's for you because I lost you before I found you how could that happen, when Papa told me about the arranged marriage I should have been angry but I wasn't." He kisses me stopping me from talking

"I fell in love with you the day your parent's showed me a picture of you..." I don't let him finish

"Dio Mio seriously which photo?" I cringe he pulls a folded photo from his wallet

"I can't believe I didn't recognise you" he gasps I look at the photo of me in my school cheer team good lord it was after a competition i'm all sweaty and disgusting.

"My dad took that it's not the best, I look more like Mia" I explain

"Your still beautiful even more so now" he kisses me again I feel tingles all the way to my toes.

"Christ...ian stop" I gasp for air we stop the kiss and he looks hurt " no I mean we have alot to figure out your mom organising the wedding for a start I barely know my brother any more let alone you I thought i'd lost everyone we need to get to know each other." I kiss the palm of his hand

"I agree Ana, I just can't bear to be apart from you but I do need to tell you something. We can discuss when we get home. Get dressed I'll wait for you out side" he kisses my cheek. Why do I feel like he's not telling me something?

Christian POV

Fuck I can not stop kissing her she's like a drug my own personal drug. But can I have a relationship with her well a vanilla one, the only sex i've ever had is a Sub Dom fuck can I make love? I'm pulled from my inner rant by Ana opening the door and me falling into her. Fucking stupid leaning against the door! I turn and see a vision but fuck me she's wear a white wife beater with the sides cut a sexy as hell bra and a pair of shorts that should be illegal the most covered part is her head which is covered by a beanie. Along with a battered to hell pair of doc martens.

"Sorry it's the clothes I brought with me to change last night" she explains

"Well um..." I shrug my blazer off and wrap it around her shoulders "I don't want you to catch cold." More like having to kill any fucker that looks at her I smile into her hair.

"Thanks" she smiles back at me handing me her bag

"Love the docs" I comment

"The only thing I have left from that night." She sniffs fuck please don't cry. I pull her close and walk out to the car

I direct Ana to where my Spyder is parked, I see her staring at the beast as Elliott calls it.

"She's beautiful" she runs her hands over the paint work.

"She? " I question

"My dad once said that all cars are girls because of their beauty" she bites her lip what I would give. She looks up through her lashes

"Ana please stop.." she bites it again "I'm using all my will power not to bite that lip and fuck you right here and now." She gasps and I think she moans. "Come on let's get you home."

 **Ana POV.**

What the fuck was that! My lady parts are in the middle of a mosh pit. I wonder if he realises i'm a virgin? Yes a 22 year old virgin. I'm lost in thought that I don't see the gates that approach.

"Who've you got in there king kong?" I joke.

"Cute Jurassic Park reference there god you and Harrison are related with all the movie quotes." He laughs a beautiful laugh.

"Well we shared the womb until I decided to kick him out" I shrug.

"Come on Ma mentioned breakfast we need to get there before Harrison and Elliott they will eat everything in sight." He stops the car in front of an amazing house not to big but I bet it's bigger than it looks. Christian opens my door and holds out his hand, I look to the side and see a removals lorry.

"What's happening?" I point.

"Oh the Taylor are moving today Mr Taylor packed for you and Ali." He explains I hope Gail packed my underwear and vibrator.

"Oh Ana!" Grace bellows from the upper floor window. "Brunch will be ready shortly i'm cleaning this hell hole I have no clue..." Christian stops Grace with is hand up

"Ma seriously wait until we come in and then you can explain" she slams the window and we make our way inside. Wow this place his amazing everything in this house has to be an antique well apart from the marvel picture leaning against the fireplace and a empty nail in it's place . I'm thinking that shouldn't be there.

"Elliott he removed over family portrait because to be honest we all hated it. We replace it when our parents return from Ireland. " Christian whispers, Grace makes her way down the stairs marigold and apron cover her designer dress.

"These boys you'd think we raised animals this place is horrible, ever heard of a duster Christian a mop?" she glares.

"We usually book a cleaner before they arrive" I smiles

"mhm" I giggle.

"Where is Elliott and Kate? How about Harrison? " he asks

"Elliott is cleaning the pool" Kate surprises us walking down the stairs with Ava on her hip "Hey Ana, I still can't believe you're the Ana how did I not see it especially with Ali" she hugs me with one arm.

"Where is my niece?" I ask I hear bounding footsteps followed by Carrick and Ethan.

"Zia Ana! I have my own roomed with room of all my books and Mr snuggles it's awesomness!" she launches her self into my arms.

"Well mimi you'd better show me this awesomess bedroom." I hold her tight.

"Christian can you show her I have to get rid of this tat!" Grace points at the Marvel canvas

"I told him not to do it Mama" Kate comments getting her husband in trouble.

I follow Christian as he leads me up the grand stair case with real suits of armour.

"Christian this place is amazing"

"It's been in our family for years when my parents leave Elliott, Kate, Ava, Ethan, Harrison and myself live here. We have our own wing i'll show you your room after this it's in mine and Ethan's wing. " I nod and he leads me out of the dark wood area of the house to a lighter brighter wing.

"This is beautiful Christian, just like..." I start

"Mia designed it she was in college for interior design?"

"Yes she loved the medieval period" I smile remembering all her sketch books.

"Zia Zia look look!" Ali races to the first door opening it I find a bright pink room wouldn't be my first choice but its all Mia I mean Ali. Like mother like daughter I suppose

"Wow Mimi that's amazingness I love it" she shows me where all her books live and her new dolls. I look at Christian, he's standing by the door.

"Knock Knock" from the a joining door comes Ethan I look at him in surprise

"Daddy!" Ali calls out its weird hearing her shout that.

"Hey my little one it's time for some lunch lets go and see Nana!" He holds his hand out and they leave the room again the tension is thick i'm not sure if its sexual since I have no clue how that feel.

"So" Christian smirks

"So, where do I sleep?" I walk past him out into the hall way

"Well our room..."

"Our room?" I gasp

"Well our room is down here I don't sleep there so it's all yours there's a door for there to the room I use as a bedroom. " he blushes beet red

"Oh Okay." I walk into the last room on the corridor it's beautiful.

"Um Mia she designed it so you would..." he mutters

"Oh my it's oh fuck Mimi!" I sink to the floor.

"Fuck Ana!" I sob into his chest but he pulls away, "Please Ana anywhere but my chest" I nod and go to stand. I can see he's panicking and trying to change the subject I stand and walk over to the bookcase, turning when I hear Christian's velvet voice

"Why do you call Alis mimi?"

"Mimi was my nickname for Mia same as Harri is for Harrison so when Alis was born she became mini Mimi because they looked so much alike." I sniff wiping my nose on the back on my hand.

"Here" he passes me a handkerchief

"Wow, thanks i'll treasure this!" I giggle.

"So, we need to talk?" I nod

"Yes, we do"

"Firstly Ana, this room is yours all your books and clothes will be in here by the end of the night I use the closet and the bathroom but I sleep else where I will show you once we talk" he picks me up placing me on the bed.

"So, I guess..."

"We would be married by now..." he starts

"Married 5 years Christian" I finish how different would life have been

"We need to get to know each other. How about a life history sort of thing or 20 questions?" he suggests "You go first."

I curl my feet under and think about where I start. "Well you know I'm a twin I was born last and the smallest they also lost me but I pulled through. I was little miss book worm in school Mia and Harrison were always the popular ones. I was just Harrison Steele's little sister they didn't even realise we were twins. I was a late bloomer." I smile "My papa always said I was his rose and my time to blossom will come." I sniff again and wipe my eyes in the hanky.

"Your beautiful again, stunning in fact!" he kisses my hand I shiver under his touch. "Do you feel that?" I nod "It's like we connect on a subconscious level. But body craves you Ana" he kisses me with such power until I move back.

"What's wrong? That's twice now?" he seems angry

"Well... let me finish. I was always good at music and dance the summer before junior year I went to dance camp I grew boobs a figure, when I went back to school everyone stared I had Harrison beat the boys off they were ruthless, but one Jose he's the son of Jack Hyde he was close friends with my dad. Jose wanted to court me. God that sounds old i've read too many books." Christian laughs.

"Before you and I were arranged to be married Hyde came to ask if Jose would be worthy or what ever , Papa said no that's where this all starts. See I have never been kissed until today and well i'm..."

"Still a virgin, fuck Ana" he stands as paces.

 **Christian POV**

A virgin fuck I am screwed. "Still a virgin, fuck Ana!" I stand and pace running my hands through my hair I see the look on her face I move over to her taking her face in my hands.

"Hell Ana, why hasn't someone swept you off your feet your beautiful." I remove my hands from her face and into my hair i'm going to be bald by the time i'm 25.

"are you angry at me?" she asks I scoff at the thought

"No, Ana baby no" shit did I just call her baby, maybe just maybe I can have this sort of relationship. Hell anything was better than losing your virginity to a girl 8 years older who has to twist your nipples to get off.

"Well, I can guess you're not a virgin then although I..." I snap my head back what the fuck is she implying, I have fucked up.

"We were supposed to be virgins when we married but hell Ana we were going to be married at 17 I was a horny teenager and well i'm 23 now. " I try and explain

"I get that Christian although I decided to wait, I wanted to be married hopefully to you I dreamt it wished for it." She snaps and storms of the bed. I grab her arm I know it was rough but I pull her till were face to face.

"Where have you been?" I grasp her lip in my teeth

"Waiting" she moans I run my hands up her bare sides I pick her up and carry her to the bed, we start getting hot and heavy until someone knocks the door.

"Ana Christian!" motherfucking cockblocking mother.

"Coming Ma!" I yell back Ana giggles in my ear "Rain check? After brunch i'm bringing you back here and we're finishing this." I kiss her lips standing up and adjusting my painfully hard cock.

We walk hand in hand into the dining room and fuck I look to my left and I see the person I was I didn't Elena.

"I see you took my advice" she smirks

"What are you doing here?" I snap

"Christian!"Ana comments and my sudden outburst

"Um dude she's going to be my wife she has every right to be here" fuck Sorry Harri

"Hey sis come meet Elena!" Harrison grabs Ana into a hug.

"Elena this is my sister Ana and this little munchkin over there by Ava is our Ali Cat!" fuck if looks could kill Ana would be six feet under.

"Well hello Rose, sorry Ana" Ana shakes her hand

"Pleasure to meet you Elena" Ana rocks a little, fuck she needs to eat.

"Are you drunk or?" Elena scoffs

"Elena!" Harrison snaps and I grab Ana's hand from the she bitch

"Elena, please excuse us Ana needs to eat"

"Doesn't look like she needs it the size of here" Elena snarls

"Elena seriously that was fuck... Ana is diabetic!" Harrison removes his hands from Elena's waist fuck I wish Ray didn't arrange the wedding between Harrison and Elena. Fuck. That's a story all on it's own, our competitor in London kept thieving our drug supply and the only way they allowed us to move the drug into Dublin was if we married into the family the only person not arranged was Harrison the poor bugger. She's older than all of us by about 4 years, she didn't care who she fucked so she fucked me and we continued until about 6 months ago when I caught her with an underage boy for fuck sake she's almost 30. I shiver and hurl at the thought.

"Christian you okay?" Ana asks

"Yes beautiful let's get you some nosh" I grab her buy the waist aiming towards the buffet table

"Oh Ana, all the food has splenda instead of sugar apart from the broche" Grace kisses Ana's cheek

"Oh Grace you didn't have to thank you" Ana returns the kiss

"Why does she get special treatment" Elena comments

"Because my god daughter has type 2 diabetes" Carrick adds sitting down with Ali and Ava on his lap.

"whatever!" Elena picks at her salmon

"I tend to eat fruit and yoghurt for breakfast or an omelette I record most of my food in a note book" Ana explains looking shocked " Oh by the way Christian have you got my insulin pen?" she pops a cherry in her mouth making it sexy as hell I forget the question.

"Christian has left the building!" Elliott holler

"Looks like his other head is using all the blood" Harrison snigger

"Uncky Wristian!" Ava shout

"Shit sorry sorry what was the question?"

"Insulin pen where is it?" she asks " I usually take it mid afternoon" she picks up a piece of pineapple and the juice drips down her chin of fuck myself

"Pen yes, no I haven't got it Ana it was a black market one how did you get it?" I enquire

"I know people!"she mutters

"Oh Ana, I will put a call into the hospital and get you your month supply plus spare for the house delivered this afternoon" my mom rushes from the room

"I'm sorry, it's just food and meds for Ali were more important" Ethan's head almost snaps off his neck

"What's wrong with Ali?" Carrick asks hugging his granddaughters close

"I have a bardy cough and my pump pump helps me to not cough!" Ali explains

"She has asthma, because her lungs her still developing the smoke from the fire effected them i've seen plenty of doctors who gave her a pump to help with times she struggles to breath ...i'm so sorry Ethan!" Ana stands and runs out of the French doors.

"Fuck!" Harrison jumps up before me and is out of the door.

Ana's POV

I run and run until I reach a small dock leading into the lake fuck it was all my fault. My diabetes and Ali's Asthma.

"ANA! ANA WAIT!" I hear Harrison he skids to a stop behind me "Seriously Ana it's either your a fast runner or i'm unfit." He laughs panting

"A bit of both" I kick off my docs and place my feet in the cool water Harri mirrors my actions

"So tell me what that was about?" he wraps his arm around me I instantly feel safe

"Mia all but threw me and mimi into the hide room and the tunnel out to the side of the house." I found a bag with clothes and a money lot but not enough also bus tickets to Chicago. After I heard mimi get shot I ran but I couldn't leave her I went back, the smoke was thick by the time I got out of there but mimi was coughing up a storm. I took her to the hospital by the time we were seen the hospital was inundated with victims of a house fire. Our house fire so I ran picked up her pump and baby face mask and ran never looking back"

"That's why we thought you were dead you weren't at the hospital when we came to look for survivors."

"Were there any?"

"A few but mostly just drivers and lackeys no one made it out." I feel him kiss my hair.

"So diabetes huh? That's new too?" He gives me a side ways look

"So yea uh, I tried to save the money, I found Mr and Mrs Taylor and they helped out loads but I became anorexic I wouldn't eat sometimes for days. Eating when you lost your family becomes low on your list. It wasn't until I collapsed at work one day that Gail took me to the hospital and they found out that my organs were failing. Fuck I had no insurance and I couldn't expect the Taylors to pay so the money I saved by not eating was wasted by my stupidness. After I was discharged I couldn't pay legally for the insulin so I met a guy Jake he hooked me up with enough pumps to last a while my last one was the one Christian took. I wanted this job to be able to get health insurance which would pay for my pens and mimi's pumps" I explain when I feel tears on my face but they're not from me.

"Oh my god twin, you could have died not once but 3 times now you're not a fucking cat!" I stands and pulls me with him.

"You're going to explain all of this to Grace and she will help you I want you so see a specialist to make sure you have no lasting damage"

"Harri I can't..."

"You can we're the sole heirs to Steele Industries, do you know how much we're worth?"he pulls me into a hug

"Enough to pay for my meds?" I sob

"Enough to last you 50 life times Annie!" come on he pulls me into the house and into the study I can't believe what my eyes are seeing I feel physically sick.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me, i've waiting till marriage so you go after another poor schmuck" Harrison growls as Elena drops her hand from Christian's crotch and her face from his.

"Oh my god!" I run up the stairs into my the bedroom slamming the door. So much for the rain check.


	3. Chapter 3

Christian POV.

I storm out of the dining room and into the study I grab a glass and my whiskey, feeling the burn as it flows down my throat.

"Alone at last!" Elena coos closing the study door. "Thought they'd never leave." She makes her way to my desk removing her panties as she goes, I ignore her pouring another glass.

"I can make you feel good Mr Grey!" she runs her hands down her body pinching her nipples through the light fabric.

"You love it when I make you feel good...sir" she finds her clit and starts rubbing it. Licking her finger and plunging them into her pussy. And all in all i'm still soft, i'm still in awe of Ana and I want the next lust filled moment to be with her. I make my way over to her and grab her by her ponytail.

"Enough!" I curse through me teeth

"I like it rough Sir!" she continues her assault. She pulls her hand up asking if I want a taste.

"Never going to happen" I whisper in her ear slamming her glass so it shatters "See not even hard, I won't fuck you with Elliot's dick!" I say straight to her face as her hand finds my cock. I push her away but it's to late

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me, i've waiting till marriage so you go after another poor schmuck

"Oh my god!"

ANA! Fuck me I push Elena away and try to get to her only to be stopped by a right hook straight to the face and an upper cut to the jaw.

"I'll leave you boys..."Elena grabs her panties from my desk

"Oh no you don't you stuck up English slapper! How long?" Harrison roars

"Oh baby I'm just horny waiting for the wedding was killing me!" she coos again as i'm lying on the floor

"HOW LONG!" Oh i'm going to hell so why not throw her to the wolves

"A while started just after the fire!" I rub my jaw

"But you were 17 she was 26?" Harrison looks like he's going to vomit.

"What can I say I like them young!" she messes with her hair.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Grace screams followed by a slap. "I WISH I LISTENED TO MY HEART AND PUT YOU BACK ON THE PLANE YOU CAME IN ON." Grace calls for security to remove the trash.

"Ma, i'm"

"No don't are you into the sick things she is because if you are my god daughter will do better without you!" Carrick all but threatens

"I am I mean was she a she introduced me to it, but hang on how did?" I ask shocked

"Don't you think I realise when someone building a fucking sex dungeon above our fuck garage?" Grace comes over to me

"Was it true? Were you only a boy when this started?" she rubs her knuckles on the side of my face in a motherly fashion.

"It was, it stopped...it stopped because I caught her with the neighbours son..."

"Issac oh holy mother and all the saints he's barely 15 when was this?" Grace cries.

"8 months ago, Mama i'm sorry i'm soo soo sorry!" I fall with her to the floor.

"She was using you son, using your grief. She should never have been allowed into this house" I look and see Harrison disposing his breakfast in the wastepaper bin.

"I knew you wouldn't do it out of malice Christian. " Harrison helps me up when I hear a scream

"Christian it's Ana!" I run up the stairs 2 at a time. My Ma and Harrison are knocking on the door Elliott and my dad are down in the tool shed.

"Annie, open the door sweetie?" My ma coos through the door "Christian what happened?"

"I swear to you Grey if she is hurt in any way I will kill you!" Harrison grabs my shirt

"Harri I swear it meant nothing I love Ana!" I sob falling to my knees.

Ana POV.

I make it to the bedroom Christian showed me earlier, what the fuck did I just see? Who the hell is this Elena bitch? I lock and slide down the door, I can hear Harrison and Kate outside shouting for me to open the door. Can't I just get a minutes peace, i'm starting to the we should have stayed hidden. I feel myself loosing control of my emotions I scream as loud as I can to let my frustration out fucking Christian Grey.

"Annie open the door please twin" I want to let Harrison in but can't risk seeing Christian

"Come on sweetie open the door" I hear Grace. I cover my ears not wanting to hear anymore.

""I swear to you Grey if she is hurt in any way I will kill you" should I just let Harrison kill him?

"No one is killing no one today boys!" Taylor thank fuck "Just leave her be she's better off on her own working through things in her own way" I can hear through the door. I move to lean again the wall by the bed when it moves from behind me. What the fuck.

I walk into the dark room and the lights come on automatically the room turns out to be blood red with a bed in the centre of the room. Black cotton sheets line the bed, there's a laptop and a pair of glasses on a desk in the corner. But it's what's next to it freaks me out my hand flies to my mouth when I see implements of torture. I walk towards a stand that hold multiply whip looking things.

"It's called a flogger" I spin and see Christian standing in another door way, I run my fingers through the soft leather.

"Ana, please say something?" he sounds weak and lost.

"What are you?" I whisper.

"I am or was a dominant"

"You mean a sadist?"

"No Anastasia i'm not a sadist hell i'm not even a dom any more I was in the process of having these removed I kept a few of the less...harsh equipment " He runs his thumb over his lip.

"Who is Elena Christian?" I turn to face him trying to hold the tears back and the urge to kick him straight in the crotch.

"She was my Mistress, when I thought I lost you I turned to the only thing that felt right I could...I could have a relationship without having a relationship. I wished so hard for you to share my life with me that without you I felt worthless" I sits on the edge of his desk

"So basically you could get your rocks off without having a relationship?" I sneer

"Crude but yes, Elena entrapped me with these feelings being a submissive helped me deal with the loss of you" I'm trying to hate him, I really am.

"I need time Christian, please I just what I just saw, to someone I thought could love me..." I turn to walk into the bedroom

"I understand...but Ana I do love you"

Christian POV.

I walk out of my office down to the bar, fuck this last week sucked ass. Ana won't talk to me or even be in the same room as me. I loosen my tie as I open the door to the club, I sense her before I see her she's just finishing a song with the club band.

"Thank you, this is the last song of the night. Remember to never keep your feelings hidden" she looks straight at me god she's beautiful wearing a white lace dress and dark purple eye shadow making her eye's pop more than usual. I feel her staring at me as she starts to sing.

"Are you aware of what You make me feel, baby Right now I feel invisible to you Like I'm not real Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you Why'd you turn away Here's what I have to say" ah fuck I know this is aimed at me fuck

"I was left to cry there, Waiting outside there Grinning with the lost stare That's when I decided Why should I care 'Cause you weren't there When I was scared I was so alone You, you need to listen I'm startin' to trip I'm losing my grip And I'm in this thing alone" I look over and see Elliott grinning like a fucking Cheshire cat

"Dude she's so aiming this to you" he laughs fucking ass

"Yeah I figured that out twatbag"

"Well you've both been sulking around the last week." I nod looking towards the stage she's almost screaming the lyrics at me

"Why should I care 'Cause you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip I'm losing my grip And I'm in this thing alone" oh fucking hell i'm starting to hate this song, the crowd is going mental for it but it's eating me up inside.

"C man you are fucked" Elliott laughs again handing me a vodka neat.

"Yeah well I can't fuck up much more can I?" I feel the burn down my throat.

"So what are you going to do?" Kate asks

"I dunno give her time space?" I respond.

"Hello, can you hear yourself listen to her listen to the lyrics there's a reason she chose this song and the reason she waited until you saw her perform" Kate slaps the back of my head.

"Hey, fuckin hell love! E keep her in line will you fuck" I listen to the lyrics it's burning me her passion her voice.

"She's beautiful she's so much better than this fucking club. " I comment

"She was suppose to be in Julliard when she finished school" Kate commented

"Yep her parent's saw the talent and enrolled her she could have gone there on a full scholarship but that went tit's up when her parents died." Kate sipped her cocktail.

"She's so much like Mia it's scary" Ethan states "Mia loved her so much she was the one that got Ana into dance and performance god she was so proud, she knew that she'd end up on the stage she was thinking broadway or a stadium" he smiled.

"What the fuck am I gonna do?" I run my hands through my hair as the crowd stand cheering and screaming for Ana.

"Talk to her" Ethan nods towards the side of the stage. "I wish I could talk to Mia again don't regret it" I stand and make my way to the backstage. Where Ros is talking to the new dancers

"I know your my boss but please don't make me shove my size 9 up your ass." She points towards the back door. I slowly open the door and see Ana my Ana.

"I'll just be a sec... Christian" She gasps turning I see a single tear fall

"What can I do? Anything please baby" I cup her face in my hands

"I can't, I can't do this I want to hate you I want to make you suffer." She hits my chest

"Baby, Baby please calm down" I grab her arms and pull her towards me

"But I can't I want to hate you but I can't I love you I want you in my life I want to be your wife..."

"I sense a but?" I ask

"But you have to promise me that I am it no other women nothing!" she whispers

"Baby I promise I swear to you your it for me, can I um kiss you?" I run my thumb over her lip.

"I'd like that very much" our lips lock and it's deep and passionate I could get lost in this kiss.

"Christian!" Elliott screams burst out the door I rest my forehead against hers

"What Leiliott"

"It's Ma and Da"


End file.
